


nobody likes metatron

by currentlycrying



Series: supernatural short crossovers [11]
Category: Supernatural, The Simpsons
Genre: AU, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, NOBODY LIKES MILLHOUSE, This Is STUPID, based on that simprons episode with the, enjoy i think, idk man, otp, someone help me, think angels and demons elementary school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentlycrying/pseuds/currentlycrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Metatron likes Castiel!” the whole class shouted again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nobody likes metatron

Castiel was looking out the window and laughing to himself.

“Is something funny, Castiel,” Chuck questioned.

“No, I was just watching some bees outside.” He said sheepishly.

“No, he was looking at Dean Winchester!” Gabriel shouted.

“Castiel likes Dean!” the whole class sung.

“He does not!” Metatron screamed back.

“Metatron likes Castiel!” the whole class shouted again.

“He does not!” Meg said looking up.

“Meg likes Metatron!” the class erupted.

“She does not!” Lucifer said under his breath.

“Nobody likes Metatron!” Chuck said slamming his coffee cup against the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> if you think this one is lame, check out the others!!!!!!!!!  
> comments and kudos are loved and responded to <333


End file.
